2010-02-12 - The KGB
With the large prison break at Riker Island, the police and heroes should be on high alert. Hawkman had promised to stay in the NYC area to do extra patrols and help out where he could. Most of his patrols have come up with little beyond halting a mugging or convenience store robbery, just minor things for a (formerly) known big name hero. Patrols can prove useful, especially in this case. Hawkman was flying through the streets about eight to ten stories high, speed racing and zigzagging between buildings. One wouldn't exactly call Hawkman a joy rider, but that doesn't mean he can't take a few minutes to just plan out right enjoy his powers. In this case, he sees through a ninth story window as he flies by at a high speed a man with an automatic gun. There might have been more than one but he wasn't a hundred percent sure. Hawkman spins about and sees that the building is an Ambassador building for Russia. Not that Hawkman has a particularly high opinion of Russia; he lived through the Cold War and still remembers it well. Still, he isn't going to judge individuals as being evil communists just because he had an issue with the former Soviet Union. He pulls a cell phone free from a pouch he has since added to his belt and makes a call to 911. "I witnessed a man with an automatic weapon in through a ninth story window at the Russian Embassy in Midtown Manhattan. Superhero on site, law enforcement backup requested." Hawkman then hangs up without waiting for a response. Who knew these pre-paid cell phones without GPS tracking would be useful? In either case, he needs backup for many reasons. Medical response, political reasons and what if there are too many? Hawkman flies back toward the window and takes in two gunners with one hostage in this particular office, the other windows the curtains were mostly closed. He goes charging forward with his mace free, shattering the glass before him. The mace is off so it doesn't completely destroy the building. In either case, the tempered glass sprinkles inward and his wings extend to deflect bullets as he charges forward to protect the hostage and cripple the two gunners with sweeping mace attacks. Normally, this would be a team up between local police and superheroes. SHIELD involvement usually comes as a last moment decision or it involves someone of international prestige. This, would be the latter. Quickly entering the building, Katelyn has her badge in one hand while otherwise dressed as a special agent. Wouldn't do to bring out the full uniform when there's a nagging in the back of her mind. It could very well be taken care of by the time she gets up to the ninth floor. Nevertheless, one hand reaches for the concealed handgun that is more visible in thanks to the hastily procured bullet proof vest over her suit. Checking the safety as the final 'ding' indicates arrival at the floor, she pauses just within the doorway of the elevator to keep the doors from closing. Quick response is a SHIELD motto, and it serves them well in this instance. It is worse than Hawkman suspected, by far. The other floors have been cleared out, the elevator rigged. The metal doors slide open and Katelyn doesn't have to worry about them closing because they become jammed opened. Explosives are nearby, and in view. The escape routes are limited as you watch the red numbers on the device count down. Hawkman manages to crush the two assailants, the hostage speaking up quickly, "I am the secretary to the Ambassador," his accent very heavy. "The Ambassador's son is here, they took him! I will hide, but you must find him! It is an issue of National Security!" "I'll find him." Hawkman then carefully opens the door as the Ambassador's secretary hides in a closet to look about the hallway before stepping out his mace at ready. He is searching down the hallway and checking doors when the explosion goes off to rock the ninth floor unless Katelyn found a way to disable it. "Move!" Authoritative. Without hesitation, Katelyn is already pointing in the opposite direction of the explosives set before leading the small insertion team towards the furthest and open doorway that won't kill them. It may be then that she catches a glimpse of a mace. It doesn't matter too much, does it? It's almost familiar in a way. Reaching for a door knob, it's reflect that the agent looks towards the man in more detail. Long enough for her to call over, "What the bloody heck are you doing here?!" This isn't a time for chit-chat with the Queen, getting the men past her into the room with a quick visual check in each second that passes. Her gun, in one hand, is thankfully not lifted towards anyone. You are likely in mid-motion of closing the door when the explosion goes off. It shakes the ninth floor, makes the elevator unusable and destroys drywall. Nearby doors goes flying off their hinges. Your door flies off the hinge, with you if you aren't careful, the drywall walls having metal shivers from the bomb putting holes throughout them. Hawkman feels and hears the blast. He starts to head down the hallway of the wing he is, running fast with his wings behind him so not to get caught in the narrow pathway. He comes to see the destruction in the aftermath, calling out, "Anyone alive?" He sees the badly damaged elevator and it starts him thinking. Damage the way out, or is there more of a range for it to be destroyed? There is something terrible about being the last person out or in, as the case may be. The shuddering floor in the explosion's aftermath combined with the door handle that was firmly grasped seconds ago work against Katelyn who finds herself thrown in the direction of the debris. It's under the door that the brunette woman might be found, if not some of the appendages that stick out from underneath. Rather than a voice, it may be a hand wandering carefully in an attempt to move. Hawkman peers in the room as he is about to pass by, when he notices the arms beneath the door! He hurries forward and picks it up one-handed, flinging it toward the side, searching for any other survivors as well. "Are you al....," he blinks. "Special Agent Williams?" He moves to try and assist you to your feet, his mace put away so his other hand can move over you to check for injuries. He is professional, not stealing any feels at least. The Themysciran Embassy is normally such a calm, quiet place... Sure, Amazons routinely practice on the grounds out front, but it's nothing amazing. Now, however, the front wall is exploding outward with two very pissed off women, one of whom goes rolling and tumbling over the rubble, her violet hair falling in a pool around her, before she pushes herself up. "Your little Princess is on my island, whelp. Bound in chains, powerless, as /all/ the Amazons belong. I thought it only fair she suffer the same... degradation as her sisters, millenia before her." Circe brushes her hair back from her face, dressed in Wonder Woman's costume and smirking maliciously. "It's only just and right that for one to speak of the plight of women, she should /suffer/ said plight!" Legacy could not stand it any more. She has to find out whether Cassie really went off after Diana. If she didn't, there's only one place she can imagine her teammate going. Besides, if she *did* go off after Diana, Hippolyta needs to know. Of course, she's jogging towards the embassy in costume when...she sees what *looks* from the distance she is at to be Cassie and Diana *fighting*? She starts to quicken her pace when she realizes. Only two explanations: 1. Diana is being mind controlled. 2. That isn't Diana. << No rushing in, here. >> ( I don't think that's Diana...but I'm not sure. Either way... ) << Circe. >> ( I know. Just remember that if she turns us into a pig, it's MY hairstyle she'll ruin! ) Around the Russian Embassy are a number of police cars and even SHIELD presence. The building is surrounded and the ninth floor has some glass that shatters outward to fall to the ground from an explosion that happened just before the Themysciran Embassy had their own explosion of fighters! In the distance there is a whirl of helicopter blades as two helicopters approach the Midtown Manhattan area. The helicopters are unmarked and heavily armed with heavy duty weapons and a few armored men as well with black uniforms. Gilotina climbs through the rather large hole in the wall, out to the yard in front of the Embassy. Her attire is hardly fancy, little more than athletic shorts and a sports bra, as if her workout was interrupted. She briefly surveys this new battleground, and the hubbub already occupying local law enforcement. "Aleia," she calls to one of the frustrated guards, "We can't let the witch escape in the chaos out here." That should help the guards find a way to feel useful, since the Queen has already ordered them back from confronting Circe directly. And speaking of the Queen... "Your Majesty, she's told us where to find your daughter. Do you want her dead now?" "No, Gilotina. Leave her to me." The current situation outside is, unfortunately ignored by the Amazon Queen. Shield strapped to her arm, sword in one hand, she advances on the bragging Circe slowly."I am not as swift as my daughter nor this witch, but Athena, guide my sword arm and let me strike true. Gaea give me strength," she whispers. If Circe has taken Diana's powers like she seems to have done, she'll need every bit of strength she can get. "Attack our buildings and we will rebuild. Attack my people and the Queen comes to their defense. But harm my daughter..." She begins running as fast as she can manage; in the same moment her talaria sandals activate, loaning her much more speed than she would have normally. The small wings beat against the air madly, sending her zipping just across the ground. She strikes high with her sword, knowing it will be easily blocked, but follows that with a shove of her shield into Circe's midsection, before spinning around to bring her sword's edge into Circe's side. "...and you will pray for the caress of Tartarus on your skin before I am done with you." "Fine. Fine." It's with one hand that Katelyn waves off the assist, covered with fine powdery debris from the dry wall that exploded moments before. And smaller cuts that may very well form to be bruises come morning. Truth be told, the SHIELD agent has seen better days. Little does it trouble her, sitting up with a careful internal check of her own. Breathing. Seeing. No immediate pains until one hand touches her leg where it made an impromptu sandwich between the floor and door's remains. Bruised even now, it appears at first sight to be just that while favoring her right hand over left. Wincing abruptly, the hand that was waving off the assist - waves even more. "What brings you by?" And little does she know what's transpiring below. The other Angry Woman that pours of of the hole in the building is Wonder Girl. And she looks absolutely livid. The lasso in her hands crackles, with power. With lightning, flaring the ozone in the air about her. She flies down, moving at the full speed of her capability towards Circe, her knuckles now wrapped about thrice with the lightning-infused lasso that she seeks to connect with Not-Diana-But-Circe's body as hard as she can, full power, full potency. Or, so it seems. The young heroine angered, her blood boiling like that of her father's. As Hippolyta moves in with the sword, Cassie's tactic changes. The lightning array ends at her will, and as she passes behind Circe, she doubles her fists together, seeking to - with all her might and strength, literally club Circe in the back of the head as she passes over and knock the witch out. She is oblivious for the moment to the SHIELD presence, to the helicopters, and the men-in-black. This is a girl-grudge, and one Cassie won't be satisfied with until Circe is down and out, Wonder Woman's things back, and Diana safe and sound - back in her Isle. But Cassie doesn't stop, there. Maybe she didn't hear the Queen, and only her training allows for her to recognize and shift tactics so Hipppolyta doesn't get hurt. But, her speed shifts, and she's on Circe again, slamming her fists towards the other woman as fast, and as brutal as the girl can. "I called in the hostage situation. The Russian Ambassador's son has been taken," Hawkman informs Special Agent Katelyn calmly. He isn't touching her right now, but is still crowding her. "I heard and felt the explosion, coming quickly. The elevator has been disabled...perhaps there is a reason for that? Our answer may lay on one of the other floors. I have checked a number of doors here, and other than the secretary to the Ambassador - which is currently hiding in a closet - after I disabled the two criminals holding him hostage, there has been no one else here but us." The side that Hawkman and Katelyn are at is the opposite from the one with the view of the fighting Amazon-like women. It is a pity in some ways, but best not to have the distractions. Still it works to Hawkman's advantage. He sees the helicopters coming toward the Russian Embassy as they fast approach. "I believe I just answered my own question." He points for Katelyn's sake, but she would likely have some trouble spotting them because she lacks hawk vision. "Helicopters are on their way. The roof is likely where we should go." Unfortunately for both warrior women, Circe is swiftly discovering the limits of the Amazon Princess's powers. As Hippolyta slams the shield into her abdomen, Circe moves with it, only to swing the Amazon Queen into Wonder Girl's redirected path as the sword bites into her flesh. This time, she doesn't even cry out in pain, laughing instead. "Tartarus? You speak of Tartarus to she who holds the soul of Hecate!? Don't you get it, you stupid little warrior queen? Persephone wouldn't have me, even if I were to die! She would /send me back/. Who do you think Hades' FIRST wife was!?" Circe launches a kick at Hippolyta, before turning several back handsprings and coming up in a crouch, that wicked little dagger in her hand again. "And it wasn't just your daughter I destroyed, Hippolyta. Or don't you know the story of Antiope? Diana didn't. She didn't know how Ariadne, former husband of Theseus stabbed your dear sister until her mighty heart stopped beating." A pause, and Circe cants her head to one side, smirking viciously. "And who do you think forged that dagger? That's right. I killed your beloved sister, too." The Amazons are out of control in rage. That much is very, very obvious to the slender young woman...who is emphatically *not* an Amazon. Far, far from it, although the sword comes out as Legacy makes her approach. Circe is...not watching *her*. She's focused on driving Wonder Girl and Hippolyta into a fury in which they will, undoubtedly, make mistakes. But Legacy is no berserker. And while she respects and cares for Diana, she is not KIN to her. She's angry, yes, but she's controlling it. For now. Closer. Closer. It didn't work in the *last* fight she was in...but that individual had invisibility and teleportation. ( I can't believe I'm doing this. But they'll kill her ) << And? >> ( It seems to be what she *wants*. ) Closer. Closer. Whether any of the three combatants notice that somebody who, truly, does not have the power for this fight is closing...is another matter. But she has her thoughts very, very focused. Focused on *her* gods...even if this is a goddess she faces and even if she's only mortal. Oh, jeez. The evil witch is monologuing. Is this why Philippus kept insisting on silent training sessions? To break Gilotina of that habit? Tina crouches atop the rubble of the busted wall, and calmly selects a fist-sized chunk of concrete, with a few bits of rebar sticking out. She straightens up, takes her time. And chucks the chunk will all of her New Goddian strength. At Circe's face. Crouch, pick, rise, chuck. Crouch, pick, rise, chunk. Crouch, pick, rise, chunk. "I know your story, Circe. Your tale was recorded a long time ago, by a blind poet from Ionia." She collides with Cassie, but to her credit it is not a painful one, as she manages to slow herself down before they meet. She isn't out of control. Angry? Oh, definitely. But the Amazon Queen is not going to lose herself to rage. Calm, tranquil rage is more her style right now. She's not going to let Circe rile her into unthinking anger. "You are so eager to list your crimes. Do you wonder what awaits you if you meet your end this night, Circe?" Her lower lip is bleeding from before, but she does not pause to clean it. There will be time enough to tend to wounds later, big and small. What she does seem to be doing, however, is forcing the witch to focus attention upon her. Perhaps she spotted Legacy and is intent on giving the young warrior an in. "Yes, the first wife of Hades. I know. I have heard the stories. It seems his replacement was much more to his liking. You were not able to be the perfect mate for a god, Circe - did you really think you would fool any of us to thinking you were my daughter?" Cassie is not quite in a blind rage; she sees the Queen being thrust into her path, and manages to bring her hands up and not connect with her. "You," she says, spitting up another chunk of blood from her prior injury, pointing to Circe, "Are. Not. Going to kill. My Queen. And you're going to give -back- my friend." She hasn't seen Legacy yet - and, it's likely that Legacy has never had the chance to see Wonder Girl at her most dangerous levels. There hasn't been time. Heedless of whose car it is, Cassie picks up an SUV, and hurtles it at Circe with deadly accuracy and force, clearly putting herself between Queen Hippolyta and Circe. "It is you she wants, Queen," Wonder Girl says, her lasso flaring to light again. Cassie is /pissed/. "I will engage her." Never one to back down from a fight, Cassie strides ahead, her bracelets glimmering off the power evoked from her lasso. She might not stand a chance, against one with Wonder Woman's powers. But, that doesn't seem to daunt or frighten her in the least. And if nothing else? It'll give Gilotina, Hippolyta, and Legacy the chances they need to come at her from other sides. Now, the police and SHIELD are a little confused. They are trying to secure the Russian Embassy and haven't noticed the helicopters just yet. And here behind them are Amazons fighting with sharp and pointy objects, throwing rocks and so on! This is really out of their training manuals. Seriously, they can't go to page 15 for protocols on fighting witches. All SHIELD can really do is grumble about not having any telepaths with them right now, and wondering what a bullet would do to Circe if they took a shot. Not that they are permitted to, least not at this time. If she really has the powers of an Amazon, it might not be too wise to shoot at her. Still, the police and SHIELD keep things contained in a certain area. Traffic had already been rerouted due to the incident at the Russian Embassy. Things are working in the benefit of the Amazon fighters; they just have to worry about their own lives and property damage. Yes, Legacy is being classified in with the Amazons (all female fighters). Try to ignore the cell phones being pulled out and the photos being taken. "I don't want you to be fooled, Hippolyta. If you know my story, then you know the prophecy. 'Upon the Death of a Witch and the Birth of a Witch, Hecate, by name and Choice, shall reclaim Her Soul.'. Hecate had many names, Amazon. Luna, Selene... And Diana. Your daughter is the second Witch. Kill me, and Hecate reclaims her soul... In your daughter's body. Imagine, the original Goddess of Witchcraft, blessed by the Gods with power that surpasses theirs. She would destroy the world. So go ahead. Kill me." Gilotina's tactic involving the stones manages a few strikes, that aren't deflected by silver bracelets, but they're ignored thanks to Diana's strength, stemming from Gaea herself. "Because that's what it's going to take to stop me." And then Circe's rushing forward again, a blur of purple, red and blue as she dodges the SUV and the girl holding it. Hippolyta is lifted into the air by her throat, Circe's nails digging into the Amazon's flesh painfully as she does. "No matter what you do, Hippolyta, I can't lose. I'm stronger than Herakles, swifter than Hermes and wiser than Athena. You can't stop me." "No, she can't. But I can." Hovering several feet above the ground, dressed in a clean white tunic, manacles about her wrists with several chain lengths dangling from them stands the REAL Diana. Bruised, scratched and battered, she still manages to look regal as she leaps down from the wing of her invisible jet, sword in hand. "You may be stronger than Herakles, but you still can't use my lasso, Circe. I'm surprised you can stand its touch on your skin." She was right, but Tori will savor her minor triumph over Synnove later. The tiny woman...no doubt being thought of as an Amazon, yes, by anyone watching. She can correct *that* later. An ally, yes, a sister, no...but for now? She sprints forward. Circe has Wonder Woman's power. Circe has her own power as well. Legacy...the only power she has, other than being able to see that, perhaps, Circe tells the truth...is the reflexes that allow her to dodge bullets...and there is the real Diana. That MIGHT give her the opening she needs to attack...but not the kind of attack one would expect. She's not trying to stab Circe. No. She's trying to bring the *pommel* of her blade down towards the back of the witch's head. It's probably going to get her turned into a pig rather than actually knocking out so powerful a sorceress. But she has to try. "You're pretty sharp." Katelyn replies, hints of acerbity in her voice before seeking and finding her gun not too far away. And it's not by chance that she catches a glimpse of the helicopters on their way. Coming to a careful kneel, the pain is ignored after the initial wince. "Let's get to the roof then. It can be any number of people that are involved in this, Hawkman." And all of them rather 'normal' as opposed to 'unnormal'. "There are the stairs, but flying to the roof would be quickest and less risk of traps," which Hawkman suspects you fell into. In either case, he frees his mace once again and smashes the window without a care. It is already cracked from the earlier explosion in either case. The glass shatters outward from the powerful mace and falls to the ground. He then offers an arm toward Katelyn, "I shall carry you, and you can just wrap an arm about my neck. That way you can keep your other hand free to fire if need be. I will not drop you." He doesn't threaten to leave her behind because she is wounded, but he does mentally calculate how she can act as back-up verse what he might have to do to protect her because of her limited maneuverability. He keeps these observations silent for now. Hawkgirl has been teaching him well; don't verbally assume the lead with a woman least you want to start an argument in this modern age. As long as Hawkman doesn't lose his temper, he should be able to remember that. Hippolyta doesn't answer. That hand digging into her throat makes it hard to speak. She struggles a bit to start, then lifts her arm, the one that her shield is strapped to, and grabs Circe's forearm, trying to pull it back a little. In the same moment, she lifts her sword arm and pushes it against the witch's belly. "...want to test how wrong you are?" Not that she intends to actually kill Circe, but perhaps the witch will think the Amazon Queen will have no choice to preserve her life. As the pitched SUV crashes into a few other cars, Cassie watches with horror, only able to spin in time to see the Queen caught up in the clutches of Circe; then, Diana - the real Diana appears. Wonder Girl's fist clenches, tight as she watches Legacy move in, a frown creasing her expression. Again, she moves at the top of her ability in speed, pitching her lasso, and trying to loop it about Circe's side, to bind her - yank her away from the Queen, set her afire on lightning if the lasso connects, or, distract her and occupy her for Diana. Whatever end will work for her. The sword pommel connects with Circe's head in just the right way, at the same time Hippolyta's poking her in the stomach and Cassie's trying to electrocute her. The combination of all three sends Circe twitching forward, still smirking, as she thrusts herself onto the Amazon Queen's sword. "Oh, dear, Hi-hippolyta... I think you may have k-killed me." She coughs up blood, dropping the Amazon Queen, still with that wicked smirk on her face... And if she has...it's as much Legacy's fault. Her careful plan...did not work. She was right...and it didn't help. All she can do right now is step back. No, it worse than did not work. Heroes don't use lethal force. She's had that argument so many times with Synnove...who comes from an older time and sees no reason not to kill her opponents. But right now, the slender girl's face has paled. This was not her intent! She does not say anything out loud. Hippolyta, though, can likely see it all. << It was *not* your intent. >> ( That doesn't matter. Besides. She was trying to set us up... ) The only thing she has right now is prayer, and she's not sure which of her gods to choose at this moment. So...she votes for all of them. It's not very coherent, either. Kind of boils down to 'Help'. "No!" Diana rushes forward, though at distinctly Mortal Speeds, catching the fallen sorceress up in her arms, placing one hand over the sword wound, even as she grabs the lasso from Circe's side, binding the witch's torso loosely in it, before touching it to the Earth... "You will not die at the hands of an innocent, witch. Hecate will not have my body, and you will not keep my powers. You are compelled by the fires of Hestia to undo this lie!" Even as Diana speaks, Circe's wounds are closing, her stolen powers healing her body, even as the lasso accelerates the process under Diana's command. Circe is about to speak to Diana, to curse her attempts... And that's when the sky rains down lightning, striking Circe and Diana both, sending Amazon and Colchian princesses flying in opposite directions. Katelyn has yet to find any sort of fault with this particular super hero. Which may be a running record for her internal tally as she cautiously steps through the debris towards the now broken window. "Remarkably, I do believe that you would," she says, readjusting the hold on the firearm as one arm settles somewhat awkwardly about the winged man's neck and shoulders. "And I'm a good shot, if it comes to it. It would take quite a lot more to impair my ability." Hippolyta drops the sword, mostly from shock that Circe would actually thrust herself upon the blade. Aren't villains supposed to possess some kind of survival instinct? She covers her eyes when the lightning strikes, being so close to its unfortunate targets, and only manages to catch a glimpse of the aftermath before the two strike the ground. She looks from Circe to Diana and makes her choice, immediately sprinting for her daughter's side. "Cassandra, Gilotina. See to the witch," she says firmly, quickly. Gilotina is already in motion, dashing towards Circe even before the witch lands. It's no skin off her nose if Circe fails to survive, but she suspects the Queen may wish to dispense justice of some sort. "Bind her," she suggests to Wonder Girl, while the New God performs a cursory inspection of those partially healed wounds. "If you can hear my words, Circe, understand that I do not share my Queen's mercy. It is her command alone that keeps me from removing your head from your neck right now." Hawkman nods firmly. "Hold tightly then." His arm encircles Katelyn's waist and he steps out of the window. He half floats and his wings half beat as he moves up toward the roof. His grip is firm and unwavering even though Katelyn's feet hang freely. Atop the ceiling are a group of nine individuals. They wear the same black uniforms as those in the helicopters except for one. One is wearing expensive but tasteful clothing, likely the Russian Ambassador's son, the one that is missing. He is on his knees, his arms pulled behind him as he is handcuffed. They eight black uniformed individuals turn in shock at the view of Hawkman with a free swinging mace holding onto a SHIELD Special Agent. Hawkman charges the third time that day, flying fast and hard. He and Katelyn are both horizontal now. His mace is raised and even as bullets start to fly he only shifts in the air as some bounce from his wings. The mace swings, knocking down three individuals and sending them flying across the roof to land with an unhappy sound. Hawkman's boots grind on the roof as he lands and lets Katelyn to her feet, his wings folding slightly to protect his back as well as Katelyn. Who knows who will notice first, the KGB badges that those in the black uniform wears. Wonder Girl stands, transfixed for a moment, roping back her lasso slowly, uncertain what to do, how to - fix everything, until Diana steps in. She blinks, clearly taken aback, surprised, at the power of invocation of Diana's powers, the closing wound. When the lightning falls, Cassie at first covers her eyes with her arm, squinting to see, then? Then she moves to rush towards Diana's side until she hears the Queen. A snap of her head, and all her anger returns, vivid and fresh. She takes flight, speeding through the air to the position where Circe fell, seeking to bind the witch with her own unbreakable lasso. "One wrong move," she warns Circe, seeking to bind the witches hands securely, and not exactly comfortably, "And you'll be able to taste Zeus' anger in every fiber in your body, wench." She looks very much like she'd like to pound Circe's face into the street - but refrains. "Beauteous Hippolyta." There's suddenly a smiling young man with curly golden hair, wearing an olden styled helm with wings, a half tunic draped almost immodestly over his impressive physique and a pair of sandals, also bearing wings. "Little Niece, do not worry for Our child. Zeus bids you both fondest welcome." Hermes reaches down, to gently touch Hippolyta's silken hair, smiling wide. Of all the Gods, only Hermes helped with the birth of the Amazons in any way, treated them with respect of their due. "Diana will recover, and her Gods' given powers are returned to her. Look. Already do her wounds close..." Hermes looks up, taking in Legacy, Gilotina and Wonder Girl with a raised eyebrow and a widening smile. "Still more beauties, I see. And among all three, I sense a touch of the divine. Though you are truly a Goddess among mortals." He's suddenly at Gilotina's side, kneeling next to the striken Circe, unconcerned with her unconscious form. "I'm afraid, beautiful Cousins, that I cannot let you harm her. My Lord-Father Zeus commands me to spirit her away, now." He sighs, seeming genuinely upset at having to leave such lovely young women, though his eyes are fixed on Gilotina quite amorously. Legacy just kind of blinks. "Divine, me?" ( Unless it's you. ) << .silence. >> ( Synnove... ) She now looks thoroughly confused. And no, no straight answers from the spirit guide. Which might mean the ghost isn't talking, or might mean the ghost is gobsmacked too. Either way. The helicopters notice the dramatic entrance of Hermes. But it honestly doesn't concern them. With binoculars, they decide it isn't a threat to them; they are too occupied with their own business. The roof top does call them concern however. It causes more arguments inside the two helicopters and between them. The winged being on the roof is a problem, and they are noticing the police and SHIELD agents down below. SHIELD agents down below finally notice the two helicopters when they are way too close, having been distracted by the God-Drama scene before them. One of the agents quickly calls for air back-up. First rule of being a Special Agent: Expect the unexpected. Tightening her arm about Hawkman's neck, Katelyn takes the moments that they're flying through at such low speeds. This time, if no other, her comments are bitten back as observation wins out. The Ambassador's son. The uniformed individuals. Those hold more significance to the woman whose arm lifts to take aim for those still standing. With a methodical stance, an outstretched arm as she fires without flinching, the agent will adopt the age old practice of: Shoot first, ask questions later. Why so nonchalant? She's trusting that Hawkman can continue deflecting those bullets. So intent on Circe is Gilotina that she doesn't really become aware of Hermes until he's suddenly there. Kneeling beside her. Expressing concern over their fallen foe. Giving her a look that fails utterly to fit neatly in her predictable little world. "I... what? You are taking her?" Why is he smiling like that? "Who are you?" And why is her first impulse to either stab him in the pretty face or hide behind Wonder Girl? Hippolyta does not quite acknowledge her lineage and how it involves the gods. There's really no point is there? She refuses any honors that it would give her. But there's Hermes, tipping her head and stroking her hair as she kneels beside the unconscious Diana. And there, beside her daughter, she looks at the God of Messengers, tears in her eyes. "Uncle..." But no, Diana will be all right, he said. Her fears, unspoken, are taken away. Her eyes turn away from her daughter only once, to observe Hermes kneeling by Gilotina and Cassie, and she can't help but smile, just a little, as the way the god looks upon the young woman the Amazons adopted. She's going to have to explain to Gilotina, isn't she? "Diana? Can you hear me?" she asks, brushing hair from her daughter's face gently. "Open your eyes for me, please..." She can't help it. Despite what Hermes said, a little worry creeps into her voice. Wonder Girl looks towards Hermes, suddenly, and she smiles at him, suddenly and sincerely - the first smile she's worn since Not-Diana walked in. "Hermes," she breathes, slowly. She nods, and unbinds Circe's wrists, "We are Honored by your aid," she professes, bending on one knee to the God for a moment, before rising again. Bold, this one. "Thank you. Zeus - he will make certain she will not harm Diana, or anyone else? I do not wish any more of my Sisters to come to harm by her hand." She asks, boldly of the God, but, respectfully too. Her concern for Diana is apparent, in her words. And it is not without some fondness she looks upon him, for whatever reason. Perhaps she remembers that he was there when she pleaded with Zeus for power. Perhaps she just thinks the guy is utterly handsome. The name that Circe called her has not bubbled yet to the surface of her thoughts. And likely won't, until the opportunity has passed. She confides to Gilotina, "He is Hermes. The Messenger of the Gods. He is the son of Zeus," she tells her counterpart. And her brother. Not that she knows that. She smiles, warm and welcoming to the God. Hawkman does, but feathers are going to need fixed at this rate, and one comes close to nailing him in the leg, luckily missing you as well. A couple of your shots are fired, the bullets slow and Hawkman uses this chance to spin around and activate his mace. Swinging it down, he soon brings up a chunk of roof with it and flings it toward the last unwounded uniformed man. WHACK! A few little pieces scatter about the cowering Russian Ambassador's son. He lowered himself to the ground and put tried to hide his face against the roof top, as his hands are handcuffed behind his lower back. Those on the two helicopters decide to turn around when they see the winged hero and a SHIELD agent win against their men. It was a very well planned attack, if only Hawkman didn't accidentally site it! Just as the helicopters turn about and start to head away, SHIELD air back-up appears and soon enough, a few streets over a helicopter goes down in a copter gun battle, a SHIELD aircraft is damaged and working on landing. The second helicopter surrenders, landing under the control and watchful eye of the other SHIELD flying units. "And he is much taken by the young Goddess before him." Hermes murmurs with a smile, full of mischief, before he lifts Circe into his arms. "Unfortunately, Little Sister, I can make no promises as to what my Lord-Father may do. I am but a messenger, and Bearer of the Dead to Hades. Perhaps Circe shall go join her parents in Tartarus, but more likely, Zeus will be lenient. He has quite a soft spot for beautiful women. And wicked though she is... there are few as lovely as the witch." Hermes shakes his head ruefully, smiling still. And as swiftly as he arrived, he's gone, not even stirring the air with his passage. And, notably, Wonder Woman's garb rests folded neatly at Cassie's left hand. One blue eye opens slowly, followed by the other, and Diana smiles up at her mother, reaching up to touch her face, gently. Her manacles are gone, replaced by her bracelets once more, and the Amazon pushes herself into a sitting position. "I found something on Aeaea." She murmurs, after a moment. Legacy lets out a breath. "I just made a fool of myself." That was a God...a full blown deity, and all she could do was blink and question what he said. Except that for her, what he said was worth questioning. ( Out with it. ) Still nothing. Now she's almost worried, although outwardly, she watches Hermes depart. Wow. He might not be one of *her* gods, but he's still a god. And he said... She doesn't even notice that Hermes was flirting with Gilotina. And she hasn't actually *moved* yet. Hippolyta is once more the doting mother, something she has not been in a long time. At least not so openly. "Easy," she whispers gently. "Do not move yourself too quickly, daughter. There is time enough to tell me later." She gets to her feet and helps Diana stand, using herself to help support her daughter. No chances being taken. "Come, let's go back to the embassy." As she helps Diana back, her eyes alight on Legacy. "Come now, open mouths attract flies," she murmurs, still able to manage some humor despite the rough night. She beckons for Legacy to join them; in Hippolyta's mind, the young woman has already demonstrated more bravery than she thought she was capable of. "... what?" Gilotina isn't trying to be rude, honest she isn't. She's seen too much in her life to be overawed by gods. Heck, she's something of a god in her own right, dammit. But. He's smiling. At her. And saying .. things. And... "... what?" Did she say that already? The poor girl has just discovered what 'flustered' feels like. The pretty God O'Speed (and florists) is gone again, long before Tina has recovered any semblance of her usual aplomb. Blink. Blink blink. Wonder Girl takes Gilotina's arm, gently, with her right hand. "C'mon," she says, encouragingly. She exhales, then grins at Tina, now that things are less intense. Everything is going to be alright, "I think he liked you, Gilotina," she prompts. "That's a boy." She can't help but grin, wider. Some things are self-explanatory. She leads her new mentor into the Embassy, then. Diana allows herself to be helped up by her mother, though she doesn't seem to need too much in the way of assistance. New clothes, yes. Medical aid... not so much. "I'm alright, mother... really. I escaped the dungeon, and one of Circe's slaves helped me... I would have been here sooner, but it wasn't safe for him on Aeaea... I hope you don't mind another man on Themyscira, it seemed safer than bringing him here..." She's smiling, but she's also quite obviously tired. Having your powers and accessories stolen and then getting hit by lightning can be tiresome. There's very little damage to the street, compared to a normal metahuman battle, at least in front of the Embassy. A bit of rubble on the street, a few cars smashed and bashed into each other, one with distinct finger-marks in its back end, as if someone very strong lifted it and used it as a weapon. But no flames, no huge cracks in the asphalt, just lots of broken marble spilling out onto the streets... And there go the Amazons, into the Embassy... The police already there do double the work now, with incoming fire department to clean up glass from the Russian Embassy and the debris from the Amazon Embassy. SHIELD only worry about the Russian Embassy and talk about the outfits of the Amazon, at least until Special Agent Williams and Hawkman finish up the roof and they have actual arrests to perform. Category:Logs